What life took and gave me
by stereoheartrukia
Summary: Prince Ichigo of Karakura has been arranged to marry Princess Orihime, however; Ichigo doesn't love her. A trip to Seireitei changes that, he was invited to the Kuchiki clan annual ball and coronation of their Princess Rukia. Once there one encounter changes their lives. Rukia has to choose give up on her suppose true love for Ichigo and her village sake or runaway with Renji.


So I had this IchiRuki dream and I posted a brief summary of it on Tumblr©. A lot of the IR shippers loved the brief summary. So I decided to turn it, into a fanfiction. I hope you all love and enjoy this story.

_Summary: Ichigo was a crowned Prince of Karakura and Rukia was the Princess of Seireitei. They forced Rukia to marry Ichigo, to resolve peace between the two villages; however, Rukia was in love with Renji. Before Rukia and Renji could escape together, the Kuchiki elders informed Ichigo of Rukias' plans to escape. Ichigo who fallen in love with Rukia at first sight, was infuriated and took Rukia after their wedding ceremony to his village, ruining Rukia's and Renji's plans. At first she despised Ichigo, for taking her away from her "true love", but over time those feelings changed and her love for Renji died. She eventually admitted her feelings for Ichigo, but in turn caused Ichigo's former bride to be Orihime to plot their separation. But their love was so strong that Orihimes' plans failed miserably. In the end Ichigo and Rukia lived happily as they could. _

I hope that you all enjoy this, fic. I will be working on 3 fics actually. So updates will be at least every two weeks.

Now any further ado let the introduction begin.

* * *

Introduction.

As dawn broke through, the palace of the mighty Kurosaki's, a young prince awakens at the sound on harsh foot steps from outside. His chambers doors, slammed open and his father King Isshin, came in with a serious scowl on his face.

"Ichigo, wake up. We have an important meeting to attend in the war chambers." Said Isshin as walked towards Ichigos' bed and ruffled his hair.

Ichigo swatted his away and slowly awoke. He groaned as the suns' rays hit his eyes, he rubbed his eyes and arose from his bed.

"I'll meet you down there, you go on ahead." Said Ichigo as stood up and walked to his indoor bathroom and washed up.

He walked out and began slipping on his brown pants and cotton white shirt, that were laid out on his chair. He tucked in his shirt and tied up his pants. He slipped on his boots, tucked in his pant legs and tied up his boots. He walked to the dresser and slipped on his family ring.

He sighed tomorrow will be his 21 birthday. He has yet assumed the throne and now this meeting will be his judgment day. Today will be his sentencing, will he be the King of Karakura or will his right be taken and passed to his cousin Uryu.

Ichigo sighed once more and left his room. He was making his way to the war chambers, when he was greeted by Orihime his betrothed. However, he has yet married her due to his late return from his training in Hueco Mundo. She hugged him and wished him luck.

He nodded and continued his way down to the war chambers. As he reached the war chambers, he saluted to the guards and they stepped aside, to let him in. Once, inside he looked around noticed that his uncle Ryuuken was present along with Uryu on the right side of the room. The look on their faces meant something was wrong.

To the left of the room he also noticed, the Kuchiki elders. These pompous old bags of bones, were trouble. They would sell their own daughters to old men, just to keep their pockets full of gold pieces. Ichigo snarled and took his seat to the right side of his father.

"Ah the young prince has decided to join us after all." Said a snarky Kuchiki elder.

"Did I hear something old buzzing?" Answered Ichigo as he 'cleaned' his ear with his pinky finger.

"Enough with the jokes, we are here to discuss two matters." Said another snarky Kuchiki elder.

"Ah, yes please inform of us." Said Isshin.

"As we can all see we have been in war for centuries. Karakura and Seireitei, are at the brink fall and we cannot afford to loose more soldiers." Said another Kuchiki elder seated left of Isshin.

"I agree, however I don't think this has to do with anything of your army. From what I hear you put your own village in near bankruptcy. Am I wrong?" Asked Ryuuken.

The Kuchiki elders paled, coughed and with their head hung high they nodded their old heads.

"I see, and how are you; I suppose to fix this problem?" Asked Isshin.

"Ah, well our Princess has recently turned 18, this year and we would like that our clans merge." said a snarky elder.

At this Ichigo, ears perked up. These old geezers were going to sell their own princess for gold. Anger arose from his insides and slammed his fist on the table.

"You old pieces of shit, don't deserve to have your bankruptcy cleared." With that he stood and left the war chambers.

"Please excuse my son, these matters are rather touchy to him." Said Isshin.

"Ah, well we also take this merge between the clans as a peace treaty." Said the elder beside Isshin.

"Is this all you have come for?" Asked Uryu.

The elders nodded.

"Who will marry the girl?" Asked Ryuuken.

Well I could say your son Ryuuken, but I also heard the heir Ichigo is also available." Said the last elder sitting close by the door.

"Ah but Ichigo already has a betrothed." Said Isshin.

"Yet he has yet married the girl." Said Ryuuken.

Isshin frowned it was true, Ichigo has yet married the Inoue girl. Their arranged marriage was delayed because of his training, but still after his arrival he has skipped many interviews with the priest to marry the poor girl. Inoue Orihime has been Ichigo's bride to be since their birth; however, Ichigo has never spared a second glance at the girl always avoiding her, always giving her his friendship and nothing more.

In other words, Ichigo did not love Orihime and never has.

Isshin sighed and rubbed his beared.

"We'll take your offer, Kuchiki elders and we will also pay off your debt." Said Isshin.

The wrinkly old men, smiled with a wicked gleam. They nodded and stood up. But before they left, they asked one question.

"Who will marry our Princess?" They asked.

"My son Ichigo." Said Isshin.

The elders nodded and left.

Isshin just wondered if he just sealed the Kuchiki's Princess fate. He frowned there were a lot of things that needed to be solved, this pointless war needed to end, his son needed to take his place as rightful king of Karakura. But he still felt disgusted with himself. The Kuchikis' were always notorious for selling their princess off, and he just took a bait he couldn't deny.

Isshin stood up and left the war chambers, running after the Kuchiki elders. Before they made way in their carriages, he stopped them.

"I take it back, I don't want my son nor my nephew to marry your princess. You all must be sick to sell your own princess. Leave my village." Said Isshin.

The Kuchiki elders paled and frowned. With their heads held high they nodded and stepped inside their carriage, obviously furious at the sudden change on heart.

Before they left, one of the elders slipped his hand out the carriage window with a scroll in his hand, Isshin walked up and took the scroll. As soon as he took it, the carriage began to leave the palace gardens. Isshin open the scroll and smirked, the Kuchikis' never ceased to amaze him.

He walked back in the palace and went up to Ichigos' chambers. He knocked and entered.

"What do you want old man, if you're going to tell me to marry that princess, the answer is no!" Said Ichigo with a huff.

Isshin shook his head and handed Ichigo the scroll.

"You're not marrying the princess, I am not that cruel to buy a princess who's fate is being sold by pompous old bats. Just read the scroll, I'll send Tatsuki to prepare your luggage." Said Isshin.

"Luggage?" Asked a curious Ichigo.

"Yes, yes luggage read the scroll I will meet you downstairs." Said Isshin as he left Ichigo chambers.

Unrolling the scroll Ichigo read the contents and smirked.

_You are cordially, invited to you majesty Byakuya Kuchiki's annual summer ball. Please note that this will also be your sir majesties sister Rukia Kuchiki's coming of age ball as well. The ball will take place 3 days from now, please arrive at our palace before then. If you wish to attend._

_Sincerely, The Kuchiki Clan _

As soon he finished reading the scroll, Tatsuki arrived. She began to prepare his luggage and asked if he wanted extra clothing in case he is too prolong his stay. Ichigo nodded.

"Why haven't you married Princess Inoue, Ichigo?" Tatsuki curiously asked.

Ichigo stared at her and sighed.

"I don't love her, I don't want to marry someone don't love. She isn't the one for me, I feel like I won't be myself if I did marry her. Tatsuki, I see her as friend and nothing more. She should also be given the chance to truly fall in love with someone, who wasn't presented to her by birth. I just cant Tatsuki." Said Ichigo.

Tatsuki felt bad for Ichigo, she agreed one shouldn't be forced into a marriage if one doesn not love the other in retuen. She knew that Princess Inoue, held strong affection towards Ichigo, she can even say it is love, that Princess Inoue held for Ichigo.

After finishing packing his luggage, she took the truck and headed out of Ichigo chambers and on to the front gates.

Ichigo sighed, he knew Orihime has some sort of feelings for him but, he just can't bring himself to love her. He only sees her as a sister, a friend but not a lover. He knew things like that would hurt her but, he can't deny the fact that he never seen her in any other form but just a friend. Not even as his fiancé.

Sitting down on his chair, Ichigo ruffled his hair and sighed once more. He remembered as a child, his mother told him of 'true love' and the sacrifices one faces for it. He wanted that, he wanted to fight for love, just like he fought for his people. This arrange marriage, was not what he wanted. So once he returned from his training in Hueco Mundo, he did the impossible to avoid marrying her.

Ichigo sighed once more, stood up and left his chambers. Making his way to the front gates, he enters the carriage and he bids his kingdom farewell with one meaningful look. Now, he began his travel to Seireitei it is a one day trip but he must attend.

After all he is the _Prince of Karakura_, and he must see this _Kuchiki Princess_ they were so willingly to sell.

* * *

End Chapter 1.

Hopefully, you all like this. This is my first time, typing a Bleach fic. Please send reviews and messages.


End file.
